Brothers For Life
by penofme
Summary: Since the beginning of their senior year, Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson are shockingly inseparable, connected by their fondness of school activities, hobbies, and compassion to each other. Now in the middle of the year, after they won Regionals, life is no longer as easy as it seems. A Friendship/Drama fic about Sam and Blaine and their life towards adulthood. Post 4x22.
1. Chapter 1 : Worn Out

**Hi everyone! This is my first (plan) of continued saga involving the relationship (mainly friendship and bromance) between Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson. It involves other character, too. I just finished the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy.  
**

**Sorry if you guys found some awkward style of writing and grammar, since I'm not a native English language speaker and writer.**

**Happy reading! Reviews are VERY welcomed and appreciated to keeps me going!  
**

* * *

For his entire life, Sam Evans only fully comprehend about one thing : how to be a good person to the people that important to him. Because when your family was financially ruined, all that's left was the bond within your family members, and the only thing that tightened that bond is one simple action : _love._

And, all Sam Evans knows about love is simple : be there for them and be supportive for them. It's not until one fateful week Sam learned that the word "love" was indeed, very difficult and quite..._torturing._

It was a great yet pretty rough week for Sam. First, they won Regionals. Not that he didn't see it coming. It's pretty obvious that everyone rooted for New Directions, and with all the long hour and tiring afterschool practices they had for the past few weeks, it wasn't a surprise that they won. Sam knew all along that in the end, every inch of sweats they spent preparing for this competition will finally paid off.

He sure was happy and excited about the winning. But, his mind never completely flushed off from the news he got from two of the most important people in Sam's life earlier this week : his currently ex-girlfriend Brittany and his best friend Blaine. Honestly, dealing with both of them, in the same period of time, with entirely different yet important issues, stripped down his energy to the fullest. This is something that Sam never experienced before.

Since Brittany actively back and forth between McKinley and MIT, Sam already had a bad feeling in his gut. His relationship with Brittany was never really...felt 100% right. He truly love her. Romantically. But he knew all along that Brittany partially used him as a rebound from her previous break-up with Santana (and she totally still into Santana, by the way). And Brittany seemed happy when he's around her, so, it didn't bothered Sam that much knowing that Brittany did not love him as much as he loved her, because, according to the most precious lesson life that he ever learned, when you love someone fully, you don't ask for a reciprocation. You just give.

And then came the actual bomb, the bomb that he suspected will eventually arrive, sooner or later. Brittany broke up with him, with the crappiest way ever existed. And not just that, because she suddenly changed into this evil clever lady who snapped at everyone and even at Mr Schue. But still, he cared about her, and he asked for Santana's help. He knew the only person who can help Brittany back on her track is Santana, Brittany's sole soulmate and other half. No one else. Praise to God, Santana's effort worked out, and Brittany came back with a normal attitude, but only to gave him, and rest of their friends, even more mind blowing news.

Right before their performance on stage, Brittany said that she had an early admission to MIT and she should jumped on that chance. She speeched about how important this is for her, and how she will miss all of her friends here. The atmosphere in the room was in total gloomy as soon as Brittany's voice cracked, her eyes built up with tears, saying goodbye to each and everyone in the room. Sam felt his own tears duct filled with water as the speech went on, and he gradually gasped for more air. When Brittany's eyes locked with his, Sam already gave up. Tears came flowing from his eyes. She referenced him as "the cute boy who's on the wrong side of the track". He's still thinking about that phrase until now, which by the way, he didn't understand completely. After a few silent moments of exchanged looks, Brittany came to Sam, hugged him, and whisper to his ear "I love you, Sam". Sam embraced Brittany, and replied "I love you, too, Brittany". Sam really meant it. If there's one thing he's really capable of, that thing is called, once again, "loves". Sam loves her, so if letting her go made her happy, he will happily do it. Yes, that is torturing and hard to accept in the eyes of normal human being. But Sam is not just a normal human being. He knew how to live in poverty. When you're in poverty, everything changed, and it also changed the way you think about something.

The whole thing with Brittany happened at the last days of the week. His worn out energy, tears and feeling of loss probably culminated also from what happened at the beginning of the week. This is possibly the most confusing event for Sam, and it came from his best friend Blaine Anderson.

Since Kurt came back from New York two weeks ago, Sam knew Blaine's attention will probably be all about Kurt. It's quite funny, Sam thought to himself, saw Blaine acted so differently when Kurt was around and when Kurt wasn't. Maybe that's just the way Blaine acted around someone who, what Sam constantly heard from Blaine as "the love of my life". Kurt that is. Sam had no intention of interfering whatever it is the business that Blaine had with Kurt, but when a certain day Blaine canceled their weekly Movie Night appointment, Sam knew something's up. Blaine never, in a million years, cancel their Movie Night appointment.

Not that Sam completely cared about Blaine cancellation the previous day, but Blaine's attitude got more and more annoying for Sam, when the next day after that, Blaine didn't talk to Sam, at all. Tina, of all people, texted him that night, asked whether something happened between him and Blaine. Sam didn't take Tina's question too seriously and just answered "Nothing", honestly quite impressed with the way she observed things.

After Kurt came, and definitely stole Sam dan Blaine's brotherly time together a few times, Sam suddenly came to a new realization : he's pretty sure he just lost his best friend. Sam never thought about not having Blaine around him these days, thus, the fact that Kurt had all of Blaine's attention kind of scary for him. And that's why, when Blaine suddenly told him his plan about the marriage proposal, Sam, with a heavy subjective ideas on his mind, directly disagreed. His suspicion about "something's up" with Blaine was indeed true and bothering at the same time.

As a teenager who once married (although it was fake), Sam knew that regarding how much you thought that you were your significant other's other half, marriage is not a thing for teenager. Loving someone is one thing, but marrying someone is another thing, especially for a teenager who barely graduate high school and moreover, having a job. Sam learned all about this when, once again, he lived in poverty. Yes, love can escalate the stabilization of life. But love itself can't help you feed yourself, let alone feed your family. Sam wanted to explain this to Blaine, but knowing that money wasn't the biggest issue in Anderson family, Sam brought up another issue : Kurt and Adam. But it didn't work for Blaine, either.

And then the strangest thing happened : as their discussion (or, a little argument) went by, Sam understood, Blaine actually wanted to marry Kurt purely because of the whole idea of marriage equality. Not entirely about their relationship or about their feeling, which is very confusing for Sam. Blaine is the most intelligent and the most logically-thinker boy Sam ever known. He never expected that the boy who has straight A's in all of his subjects, who claimed Senior Class President earlier this year, and join 90% amount of the club in the school was the same boy who yelled at him, blabbing uncontrollably about how the marriage equality worked for people like him and everything, which, Sam thought, was a totally shallow reason to get married. That afternoon ended with Blaine asked (or, cornered) him whether he would accompanied Blaine to picked out the ring for Kurt or not. Sam stay silenced, and he almost said "No", but Blaine brought up Sam's number one weakness subject, which is "friendship". Letting down his best friend is not included in Sam's Life Dictionary.

So Sam decided, the next day, he showed up, in a surprising manner, in the jewelry store, as an "asking for forgiveness act for being such a jerk and not supportive" to Blaine. Sam loves Blaine, he always do and he always will. Not in the same way like he loves Brittany or all of his girlfriends in the past, of course. And that's probably the main reason why Sam was so upset about this whole "Blaine away from me" thingy. He wasn't ready to to lose Blaine, simply because one reason : he loves him. But, this subjective emotional feeling was what happened to himself, and probably it was different for Blaine. So, here it came again the life lesson : he loves Blaine, so he wants Blaine to be happy. And if helping him pick out the ring (and being supportive) is going to make Blaine happy, he will gladly do it, regardless the risk of losing Blaine.

So, in the jewelry store, Sam decided to told Blaine that, one thing that he never said to a dude before. "I love you and I want to be supportive". Blaine didn't have time to respond to that, verbally, but from his expression, Sam knew Blaine was grateful dan happy. That's enough, right?. He hoped so. So, he let Blaine discussed thing with that jewelry store lady for the rest of their day.

And right now, Sam laid on his bed, tired from all of the activity he had this whole week. He stared at the ceiling of the guest bedroom in Hudson-Hummel Resident, thinking how much easier it would be, in another universe, if Brittany didn't get that high SAT scores, or if Karofsky didn't bully Kurt so Kurt didn't have to move to Dalton so he can met Blaine. But that's not what happen. The reality was this year he saw Brittany in a brand new light, made them a couple. And this year he also got to know Blaine in a such an unexpected way. He loves both Brittany and Blaine. One as his (former) girlfriend, and the latter as his best friend. Losing one of them was a big load of crap, but losing the two of them?. Sam felt that he can't handle it.

"Sam, are you there?," a familiar voice appeared in other side of the door, knocked the door twice.

It was Kurt. _Crap_, he almost forgot that Kurt lives here during his stay in Lima. Sam brought his body up and now sat in his bedroom.

"Yeah, Kurt. You can come in if you want" Sam answered politely.

Kurt opened the door knob and came in. He's still wearing the same suit he use earlier that day in the competition. He smiled at Sam, and Sam smiled back.

"So...what are you doing here alone, Sam?. Everyone is in Breadstix for the wedding celebration. I thought you're there. Carole told me that you're up here and didn't want to do some after-wedding activities" Kurt asked Sam, sat next to him.

"Not really in the mood for partying, Kurt. It's been a rough week" Sam said, his eyes planted on his feet.

Kurt formed a sympathetic smile, and then patted Sam on the shoulder,

"I'm so sorry about Brittany" he said, and Sam just nodded.

_Not just Brit_, Sam told to himself.

Kurt looked around Sam's room, eyeing all the stuffs Sam keep. Kurt's eyes scanned all the superheros posters he glued all around the wall, the shelves full of comic books, the video game console in front of them, and finally, his eyes stopped at the two big pictures hang at the top of the wall left to the bed. The first one is the photo of Sam and Brittany, Brit wearing her cheerio uniform and Sam wearing his usual plaid shirt, holding hands in the school hallway. From their expression in the photo, Kurt knew that this picture was taken candidly. Kurt chuckled to himself.

"Ryder took it with his camera. He said that we're like two puppies head over heels at each other, only this time when he took the shot the background was so awesome he couldn't resist the urge to took it" Sam said, explained to Kurt.

"You guys do like two puppies" Kurt responded, nodded. And then his eyes shift to the next picture, equally as big as the previous photo, only this time, the frame is filled with the collage of photos of Sam and Blaine doing various activities in the school, in the mall, in Blaine's house, or here, in Hudson-Hummel Resident. Kurt's eyes locked in the frame, then he stood up, walked to the frame to take a closer look at the picture. Sam didn't know what to do.

"Is this you and Blaine playing video games here?," Kurt asked, pointing a certain picture in the collage.

"Yeah, your dad took the picture. He told me that the we were so consumed in the games, we didn't hear him said that the dinner was ready. He took our picture instead. Your dad can be pretty random" Sam answered.

"And where is this?" Kurt asked again, pointing the picture at the top of the frame. Sam came to look a little closer and said,

"Ah. Tina took it. We were hanging out at the mall and Blaine and I decided to spending time at the comic store. I thought Tina wast bored so we let her to did whatever she want. Apparently she have a camera hanging around in her purse all the time. Surprising".

"Is this a barbecue party?. _Jeez_, Sam. Blaine never asked me to come to his house to barbecuing when we were dating" Kurt snapped, his eyes met with a certain picture when the Anderson invited Sam to barbecue.

"Yeah. It was a cool night. Mr and Mrs Anderson are unbelievably a very fun people" Sam said.

Kurt look toward Sam, frowned.

"I think you as a best friend had more experiences with Blaine in the past few months than me being a boyfriend for around two years" he said, amazed.

Sam nodded. He honestly want to told Kurt right away about Blaine's plan proposing and even bought the ring for him. How Blaine desperately need Kurt's presence to make Blaine happy. _Damn the bro's commitment of keeping secret!._

"Well. Actually I came here to tell you that dinner is ready. You can come down anytime now, Sam" Kurt said, walked his way to the open door.

"Okay, thanks, Kurt" Sam said, as Kurt went back downstair.

Sam walked to the pile of clothes near his bed when a buzz came to his cellphone.

_Blaine: Where are you, man? I thought you were here first._

Sam texted back : _Nope. I'm home._

A few seconds later,

_Blaine: Really? Something happen?_

Sam sighed to himself, and then without too much thinking replied back,

_Shit happens, dude. _

It took about a minute before Blaine texted back,

_Blaine: What's going on, man? Is it Brittany? _

_Is he really that blind?_ Sam said to himself.

Sam didn't answer and changed his regional costume to his usual shirt instead. A minute later Blaine texted again.

_I'm currently on my way_

Sam frowned, and texted back:

_On your way to?_

It seemed like Blaine already gone, because the reply came 2 minutes later:

_To your place, moron. _

Sam eyes widened. He needs to tell him about Kurt.

_Dude, Kurt's here. Is that okay with you?._

Blaine quickly responded:

_Crap. Really? I still have the ring in my pocket. No wonder he's not in the party. _

Sam texted back:

_You can keep it in my room. Just, make sure when you arrive, the ring is still in your pocket. Okay?_

Blaine replied back:

_Okay, you're right. You're the best, bro. _

Sam saw that simple text, made him realize it's been a while since someone compliment him. Sam didn't reply that text, instead he murmured to the phone (and to himself) and said : _you're the best, too._


	2. Chapter 2 : Soulmates?

**Hi guys, this is chapter 2. This time we're going through what happens to Blaine's mind. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Blaine sat down quickly beside Tina in one of the vacant table in Breadstix after the new named Mrs Emma Schuester announced that all the food for tonight are charged-free a.k.a all will be paid by the newlyweds. Everyone clapped their hands and yelled in excitement. Blaine saw Joe, Sugar, and Artie ran through the menu and picked their favorite dishes. Next to them sat Ryder and Jake, talked quite seriously, which, Blaine saw, way more less excited than the others. They probably talked about the catfishing and all. If Blaine were Ryder he will probably pissed off too. Marley, Unique, and Kitty were in another table, played with their napkins and tissue until they messed up. They looked so..._young and carefree_. Blaine himself didn't feel that _carefree_ lately with the proposal plan and stuff. And, it reminded him of someone, Kurt.

Blaine moved his eyes toward Brittany and Santana. They stood up near the door, whispered to each other, hugged, and talked intimately. His eyes moves towards another direction, and saw Mercedes, Mike, and Mr Schue talked to each other, but Kurt was nowhere to be found.

Blaine frowned, whispered to Tina,

"Tina, have you seen..."

"Sam?" Tina interrupted Blaine's question, without looking at him.

Tina's interruption brought a new light of awareness to Blaine : Sam's not here, either. After the impromptu weeding at the choir room, Tina grabbed Blaine's arm so fast and took him to the parking lot he didn't have the time to looked around his environment. He just assumed that everyone in the choir room would go to the Breadstix and he could catch up with everyone later in here. But apparently, the two people that he would like to meet the most were never here from the beginning.

"Mmm...actually I want to ask about Kurt. But since you mention it, where were Kurt and Sam?" Blaine asked Tina once more.

"Sam was probably bummed because of the break-up and went home. If I were him I will go straight to home, too. Brittany was kind of harsh to him back there, don't you think?" Tina said blatantly.

"She's not harsh. That was her defense mechanism, protecting her own feeling by being such a bitch" Blaine said, tapped the table with his fingers.

Tina rolled her eyes, sighed, and said,

"Please, Blaine. Listen to yourself . Yeah Brit has a defense mechanism, and we all sad she left, but still, it's not fair to Sam getting dumped that way. Just a few months ago you were so hopeless after breaking up with Kurt. You've been blaming yourself for weeks and now you're defending Brit of all people?"

Blaine felt a twist of guilt in his stomach. Guilt and embarrassment, of course, because Tina was right.

"I think you should call or text him. He's been there for you in your difficult times and he didn't blame you at all, even though you deserved to be blame about the break up because of the cheating thing..." Tina said continuously without moving her eyes from the menu, made Blaine more uncomfortable.

"Tina...I..."

"...and don't forget about the crush thing with him, Blaine. He was so cool about that and he never changed his attitude towards you. Moreover, he's trying to be supportive about you proposing to Kurt even though we all know that's probably quite hard for him to accept and your decision was also probably the silliest thing you've ever done" Tina said in clean one breath, and then smirked at Blaine.

Blaine sighed, planted his eyes to his hands.

"He reached out for you, Blaine. I think text him and ask him how he's doing is the least thing you can do to return the favor" Tina said once again, glared at Blaine.

"You probably right..." Blaine whispered.

"I am" Tina said.

Blaine reached his cellphone and started texting Sam.

"Boys and girls are different, Blaine. We girls have so much support system. See that..?" Tina pointed her fingers toward Brittany and Santana. Blaine nodded.

"Girls tends to tell each other everything, that's why life's a bit easier to girls, Blaine. I've never seen a relationship like us girls in boys, Blaine, until you and Sam came along. You guys are like...the perfect example for the whole school and for our juniors. You showed us that boys can have best friends, too. I just don't want it to be gone just because you're so consumed with this whole Kurt thing" Tina continued, with more serene tone.

"Do you think... I'm too consumed in this?" Blaine asked Tina, put the ring box in the table.

Tina took a glimpse on it, and nodded.

"To tell you the truth, you and Sam are in the best condition when you guys have each other as support system. I'm not saying that you shouldn't marry Kurt, dear, but please promise me that you won't lose Sam and won't let him lose you over this whole marrying Kurt thing. It's not worth it" she said.

"He's at home" Blaine said to Tina, after read a message from Sam in his cell phone.

"I think you should go there. Say something or do something to make him feel better. Tell him you're on your way there" Tina responded.

Blaine nodded and texted back. A moment later the reply came from Sam.

"Oh no. Kurt's there, too" Blaine panicked, putting his cell phone back to his pocket.

"Calm, Blaine, calm. It's not like Kurt is as interested as you about this proposal. He didn't even talk to you personally all day today, right?" Tina said optimistically.

Blaine sighed, and Tina's right. After their meeting with Liz and Jan, Blaine kinda hoped that Kurt can read the "signs". But ever since that meeting, Kurt acted so indifferently like nothing happened. His confidence was fifty percent gone.

His cell phone buzzed again and read the message again.

"Sam said I can keep the ring in his room. He implied that I just don't need to panick," Blaine said, breath went faster by the time.

Tina smiled, and said,

"See, Blaine?. That's the kind of support system that you need. Always telling you that everything's going to be alright. Who knows what raging on his mind right now? He didn't rub it on your face probably because he didn't want to troubled you. But he's still being a good friend regarding whatever happens to him".

Blaine smiled back, and then said,

"You're right, Tina. I kinda neglected him these past few weeks, am I?,".

"You can always pay it, you know that, Blaine" Tina responded.

Blaine nodded, and texted Sam back telling that Sam is the best, hoped that Sam knew that there's a part of Blaine that need Sam's forgiveness. Blaine suddenly has an urge to see any text from Sam, at least showing that Blaine was doing one right thing to Sam by asking how he was doing.

But until ten minutes later, Blaine didn't get any reply. So he grabbed his coat, said goodbye to Tina and got into his car immediately.

Blaine drove his car to Hudson-Hummel Resident in silence. He's not humming through the song like all he always did when he's alone in his car. His thought was filled with so many things.

First, Kurt. If everyone around him asked a 17 year old Blaine who he's going to marry in the future, Blaine would optimistically answered : "Kurt Hummel". Their relationship was so intimate back then. Blaine felt an absolute romantic eerie feeling when he's with Kurt. Sometimes Blaine even think that no heterosexual couple could over par the intimacy level he had with Kurt. While they were still dating, Blaine frequently gave Kurt a cute surprise presents in front of his locker, and in return, sometimes Kurt took Blaine on a date in a fancy restaurant. During their dating time, Blaine assured himself that no one deserved Kurt better than him, and vice versa. That's why he kept telling himself that Kurt was his soulmate. But... What's the exact definition of soulmate, anyway?. Blaine never really bothered to looked it up in a dictionary, but he knew that soulmate was two soul meant to be met and then united.

But everything changed when Kurt moved to New York. Yes, they promised that the long distance relationship will worked out, and for some times, they proved that. But... Human has needs, right?. Blaine's a human, and he had needs. So, when Kurt was busy with his things in New York, Blaine tried to keep himself occupied, too. But, as like Tina said, Blaine did occupy himself, with not so honorable intention. He cheated and it was scary. At that point in his life, he knew he's wrecked and he kept blaming himself. He and Kurt broke up and Blaine felt horrible and useless until someone a little unexpected came around. The second order of business in Blaine's mind during his way to the Hummel-Hudson Resident : Sam Evans.

Honestly, if it's not because of Brittany, Blaine would never actually befriended Sam. He and Sam got into a fight last year, for God sake. But the destiny showed its way, and Blaine agreed to took Sam as his running mate for School Presidential Campaign, and amazingly they won. As the time went by, with both Student Council and Glee, he and Sam grew closer. They shared everything, from football and guitar to each other's favorite ice cream and favorite superheroes. Blaine never thought he and Sam had so much in common and how much Sam had helped him when he suddenly saw Sam in a brand new way. It was Sadie Hawkins week in McKinley and Blaine started to feel a little more than comfortable around Sam. Sam was not perfect. He's not a straight A student because of course, he had this dyslexic issue, but he's not stupid. Yeah, sometimes he's acting silly and talked like he only had a pea-sized brain, but Blaine thought that's because he was being real. He's like, a better version of Brittany. And as a gay boy, with Sam around him all the time, he knew why all the girls in the previous New Directions (minus Rachel and Tina) fell for him instantly. His cute face and impressions aside, Sam was a sincere young man, cared, and very loving. Blaine can't be blamed for falling in love with Sam, right?. But he was Blaine's best friend, and he can't tell Sam how he really felt, that's the problem.

Yeah, Blaine felt a little kicked in his heart when Brittany asked Sam to be her date in Sadie Hawkins, but he had Tina, too, so it didn't really matter. Blaine battled this whole feeling about Sam in the following weeks, tried to kept his mind off of this issue, which was very hard, because Sam was always around Blaine and he's only getting funnier and interesting every day Blaine can't helped himself. Every time Sam came up to him and talked enthusiastically about anything, Blaine kept telling himself "It's just a crush". Blaine even hooked up with Kurt in Mr Schue's unwedding wedding to kept his mind off of Sam and, he once again told Kurt that they were soulmate, even though Blaine himself didn't figured that out 100%. Was that a horrible thing to do? Using Kurt to get over his silly feelings for his best friend?.

Blaine's strategies seemed worked out so well after the hooked up stuff with Kurt. His inappropriate feelings for Sam gradually disappeared, only to be re-appeared again in Guilty Pleasures week in Glee Club, which probably the most embarrassing week Blaine had during his time in the Glee Club, because in fact, Sam knew about Blaine's crush on him all this time. When he sang that "Against All Odds" song in the auditorium, he kept thinking how horrified he was if Sam found out about the truth, which turned out exactly the opposite. Sam was very cool about it and, as Tina said, Sam never changed. He's still hanging around with Blaine all the time and never brought the issue up in their conversation, because probably Sam knew that if he brought that up, Blaine would get uncomfortable.

Sam was so understanding, and maybe that's why Blaine fell for him in the first place. He did what Kurt never did, and Blaine felt an empty space in his heart filled with warmness the seconds Sam did what he usually did : just being him.

Blaine felt a butterfly in his stomach when he thought about this, and the journey to the Hummel-Hudson Resident was not as easy as he expected, because he will meet two of the most significant people in his life. Blaine loves both of them. Until now, whenever Kurt around, Blaine felt this jumpy and heart-pounding feeling. He took a long shower and long hour grooming (and gel-ing) just to make Kurt impressed with his appearance. His gastric content was twisted whenever Kurt hugged him, and he loved the way Kurt smelled. He made special time for Kurt and he can't kept his eyes off of Kurt when he's in the same room with him. Blaine loves Kurt very much, but did Kurt feel the same way?.

On the other hand, he felt the nearly same yet very different feeling when Sam was around. Whenever Sam approached him, Blaine felt this excitement and this joyous feeling, like adventurous-alike sense, and Blaine liked that feeling. When he and Sam discussed things, they always came up with something very interesting and out of the box, like painting an old unused trailer in some random places, or went fishing together, and dressed as Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon in public places. Blaine never worried about Sam slept over at his place or he slept over in Hudson-Hummel Resident, and in fact, Sam was the only one who could saw Blaine without his hair gelled in the morning without Blaine feeling uncomfortable. With Sam, as his best friend, Blaine always felt refreshed and enjoying the unexpected, the things that Kurt would never understand.

As he approached the parking lot in Hummel-Hudson Resident, Blaine sighed, worried, confused, and thought to himself : _can you have two soulmates at the same time?._


	3. Chapter 3 : Fight

**Hey guys, this is chapter 3! This is a little short but I hope it can bridge the story to the next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Next Monday probably was the worst Monday ever for Blaine. After his sudden visit to the Hummel-Hudson Resident two days before, he spent that night avoiding Kurt, went straight to Sam's room after dinner, and consoled his best friend with everything he could, although Sam himself didn't really get what Blaine was doing, between being a friend by consoled him or just really avoiding Kurt.

Sam texted Blaine on Sunday that he went to Kentucky to visit his family. It's been quite some times and Blaine really thought that was a good decision. Family's comfort was what Sam needs right now. In fact, Sam was frequently said that he missed Stevie and Stacey so much. Once or twice Blaine even heard that Stacey cried to Sam over the phone.

When Blaine entered the school hall, he met Sam's bag pack from behind and he ran towards him directly.

"Sam! Sam!" Blaine shouted at his best friend, wheeled his feet quickly so he can paralleled himself up with Sam.

"Oh, hey Blaine" Sam answered, smiled widely.

"How's Kentucky?" Blaine asked him.

"It's great. We spent the whole day watching TV and eating pizzas. Mom and Dad got really emotional so I need to neutralize the situation a bit" Sam chuckled.

"That's nice. How's Stacey and Stevie?" Blaine asked Sam again.

Sam's eyes widened, and Blaine can saw the excitement in those green eyes.

"Oh yeah...I've been waiting to tell you this, dude. Guess what, I brought them here to Lima!" Sam said, grinned.

"What?!" Blaine said in shocked.

"I asked Carole and she said okay. She said she needed some girl's thing, too, sometimes" Sam said, rubbed his palms against each other.

"Aren't they supposed to go to school or something?" Blaine asked, really worried.

Sam squinted his eyes and stopped.

"But we need each other right now" Sam said, in a much more disappointed tone.

Blaine sighed. He agreed that there were some aspects in human needs that needed to be fulfilled by another human being. Like by your families. In Sam's case, this was it. He also agreed that human need to socialized with their families, but there's exception when it comes to basic needs, like education. You can't jeopardized your education just because you want to feel "comfortable".

"I know you need some comfort right now, Sam. But still, they need to go to sch..."

"Do you even know what I really feel?" Sam interrupted Blaine's sentence, his eyes filled with so many mixed emotions that Blaine can't really interpret.

"Sam, I just want to tell you what's the best for you and your fami..."

"Well, you don't have to!" Sam snapped, yelled at Blaine. Some kids around them even jumped a little when Sam yelled. Blaine swore he can felt all eyes around them were staring.

Blaine never saw Sam acted like this. Sam wasn't just only mad, but Blaine also can see 'hurt' in his eyes, too. They never got into real fight, except, well, last year when they don't even friends. They had some little arguments here and there but they always seemed succeed to composed themselves after the occasion, being understanding to each other and being friends again in no time.

"Man, you don't have to yell..." Blaine whispered to Sam, felt a little embarrassed. He and Sam still the School President and Vice President, after all. He can't let their 'inhabitant' being the spectators and witnesses of their own leader's quarrel.

Sam locked his eyes to the locker behind Blaine. He didn't say anything about their little hassle, instead he said,

"I have to go to class. Bye", and immediately left.

Blaine wanted to stop him, but he knew he shouldn't.

* * *

Sam just fixed up his History papers when Artie approached him with his wheelchair.

"What was that about?" Artie asked him, without greeted him first.

"Hi, Artie. Good day" Sam said, already knew what Artie was talking about. Sam was about to got up from his chair when Artie stopped him,

"Sam. Sit down. I just need a minute."

Strangely, you can not not obey Artie's order. It's because his bossy voice or because he's in the wheelchair, everyone seemed hopeless when it came to Artie. So, Sam put his butt back on the chair.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked Artie.

"We all know what I want to talk about" Artie answered.

Sam sighed.

"You can not just yelled like that in the hallway, Sam" Artie said, correcting his glasses' position.

"Everyone yelled in the hallway all the time, dude" Sam answered, sighed deeply.

"Sure. But you and Blaine are not just everyone" Artie responded, wheeled himself beside Sam.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but since after Regionals I knew something went wrong" he continued.

"Just little arguments. We had it all the time" Sam answered. Even at this point of the problem, deep in Sam's mind he can't tell anyone about the proposal thing.

"Friends does that, yes. But everyone talked about that since this morning. JBI even wrote on his blog about the collapse of McKinley's most powerful leaders and stuff. Those kind of things really spread so fast, Sam" Artie said.

"I just want you to know that we need both of you to be united. For Nationals...and for this school" he continued while wheeled himself to the door. Sam didn't stop him. But before Artie went out of sight, Sam asked him,

"Why are you doing this?"

Artie rolled his wheelchair so he can faced Sam again. Sam looked Artie in the face.

"Because we're friends. Now Brittany left, it's just me, you, Blaine, Tina, Sugar, and Joe. I don't usually talk face to face like this, Sam. Graduation is on the way and with all the time left I want to see all my friends in good terms with each other. Moreover it's you and Blaine. I know you guys don't _really_ fight" Artie smiled, then wheeled away from the door.

Sam didn't have a chance to responded to that, so instead he picked his phone, browsed to JBI's blog immediately, and saw the latest article in the blog, who got more than 1000 hits. The article entitled '_**Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans : Downfall of One of McKinley's Most Powerful Leaders...and Friendship?!'**_

Sam didn't really know how big his friendship with Blaine affecting all the people in this school, until he saw with his own eyes hundred of comments posted below the article regarding the quarrel he had with Blaine earlier this morning.

* * *

"Shit!" Blaine cursed to himself when he spilled his orange juice in the table during lunch. His emotion usually pretty controllable, but not this time. He already knew about the blog (even though he hasn't read it yet) and everyone in the Student Council asked everything about it, and with Sam's weird attitudes in mind, Blaine felt quite pissed.

He usually having lunch with Sam or Tina, or with the rest of the Glee Club members, but today, everyone seemed so busy with their own business, he had lunch all by himself.

He grabbed a couple of tissues from his sling bag when a few sophomores and juniors passed him by, whispering about that specific something which was the major issues today. Blaine didn't really understand why everyone made such a big deal about this. He cleaned the yellow spots marks on the table with the tissues, mumbled randomly about anything unrelated to what happen in his mind right now.

Sam wasn't really an emotional person. And usually he always listened to what Blaine's said, even when Sam didn't completely agree with him. He inclined to listen to everything first, and then processed it in his mind in two or three days, and then he said what he's thinking about the subject. And in fact, they did it all the time. During homeworks, Glee, and Student Council matters, Sam was the only one who had the laid back part, and Blaine..._well_, he always kind of in a haste.

And Blaine knew when he told Sam that Stevie and Stacey need their education first in line, Sam should at least listened. Sam wasn't the type of person who just snapped without apparent reason. And that fact made Blaine realized, what if Sam did what he did before because he _had_ a reason?.

Blaine needs to talk this through with Sam. At least he could killed two birds with one rock here. Saving the school's opinion, and saving their friendship.

He quickly drank his milk, grabbed his bag, and ran to the place where they constantly called as "Sam's Sanctuary".


	4. Chapter 4 : Lies and Amend

**Hi again everyone! This is chapter 4. Still major Blaine and Sam relationship (and conflict!). I want to made it a bit of an angst, so I hope I'm doing okay :)**

* * *

Sneaked out from inside the school in the middle of the day was never easy. And with the repetitive whispering and pointing, Sam never really understood how glad he was when he reached the bleacher in the field.

Every time he felt down, or sad, or confused, he usually talked to Blaine. But this time was different since the cause of his emotional meltdown was Blaine himself. Blaine was a very uptight guy and he consistently played by the rule. Sam never really bothered by that fact because most of the time, that quality of Blaine frequently saved them from trouble, or even, as a Student Council leaders, helped them performed many amazing achievements. And...Blaine was very logical and smart, although, not very much lately because of the proposal thing, but still, Sam adored him for his intellectuality.

Sam knew Blaine was totally right earlier about Stevie and Stacey, but that's not actually the problem. Sam was mad because Blaine didn't support him like the way he supported Blaine, and here comes again the main problem : the proposal. At one time he and Tina discussed secretly about this thing, and both of them agreed that Blaine was partially crazy, since he and Kurt weren't even a couple. And they came up with conclusion: how come two literally random people (not totally random, maybe, since Blaine and Kurt had a major and _confusing_ relationship history), can get married?. But both of them helped him picked the ring, anyway. And that's what matter, right?. That's the point of being a friend.

Sam never really hoped anything in return from Blaine..._well_, at least not until this morning. And that's a new thing for Sam, too. He was _too_ used being around Blaine, _too _used being his best friend, and _too_ used being so understanding about everything Blaine. That many _too used _conditions probably resulted in unconscious impact : sometimes he needed to be understood by Blaine, too.

Sam sighed after his deep reflection, looked at his phone and saw the clock. It's still long way to go to his next period, and he eventually decided to laid his back down in the bleacher and took a little nap.

He just didn't know that his plan maybe not so successful, because a few minutes later after he closed his eyes, a familiar voice heard.

"You didn't have lunch"

Sam didn't have any intention to woke up.

"Everyone was whispering. I don't understand what would happen if I had lunch" Sam said without looking at the person he talked to. He just smelled the specific strawberry gel scent getting close and getting intense as the time passed by, the scent that he so used to smelled.

"I'm sorry, man" Blaine said, sat next to Sam's head.

Sam didn't say anything.

"...for whatever I did that made you so angry" he continued.

Sam took a very deep breath.

"You're actually right, dude. I'm sorry, too" Sam finally responded, still with eyes closed and his right forearm covering them.

Sam could sense Blaine's relieved breath.

"So...what were you doing earlier there, Sam?. That didn't sounds like...you" Blaine asked.

Sam didn't answer directly.

"I was mad because you're not supportive" Sam said. There was it. He spilled out the real reason.

Blaine's eyes got widened.

"What?" he responded, half of his mind didn't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah, I know, I'm being silly" Sam said, finally sat up. Now he can saw Blaine clearly right next to him.

Blaine squinted his eyes, getting more and more confused.

"Silly is not answering my question properly. The rest is not. So, tell me" Blaine said, pretty much glared at Sam.

"Silly is letting your brother and sister neglected their education so you can feel okay about something" Sam said, chuckled. Sam's chuckling was so infectious Blaine can't help not to smile.

"You're not silly. I understand. Stevie and Stacey are very important to you. I guess... I didn't quite understand the relationship between siblings that well...considering my history with Cooper" Blaine said, gave Sam a sad smile.

"Don't say that, dude. You're so attentive to Steve and Stace sometimes I considered you as their real brother" Sam said, in a more not-so-desperate tone.

"Really?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. This morning Stace even asked me whether you can come to our place after school" Sam answered.

"Sweet Stace" Blaine responded, his heart melted simply by that fact. Stacey's a very sweet angel.

There was a momentarily silence between them. Blaine really need Sam to opened up about his emotional meltdown this morning, and Sam actually need to tell Blaine about his sudden weird needs to be given support, too.

"Sam...you really need to answer my question earlier" Blaine finally said, nervous. They usually had a heart to heart talk, but this time, Blaine felt a different sensation. He had a very strong gut feeling that this time, it's not going to be their usual bro "talk".

Sam wasn't the nervous-type person. In everything. He was brave, bold, straight-to-the-point kind of guy. But right now he was kinda not in his comforting place. He even felt that dealt with Blaine's crush was way more easier than this. He wondered why he could be this nervous.

"Okay. So here's the deal, dude" Sam said in his most daring voice possible.

"Earlier, I wonder about why I can be so supportive with all of your decision, but you can't do the same" he continued.

Blaine rolled his eyes toward his best friend. He wanted to answered when Sam said hurriedly,

"...and then I realized, that I'm being unreasonable".

Blaine pursed his forehead, didn't expect that Sam being "unreasonable" was the new realization Sam had.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Sam lied, once again. He always took the easier road : avoiding conflicts. He remembered what Artie told him that afternoon. The most important thing was all of them had a good terms with each other.

"Yeah, I'm being unreasonable. Stevie and Stacey need their education, and you didn't support me was the logical...and the right thing to do" Sam explained it more deliberately, unless Blaine felt that wasn't a deliberation at all.

"Don't lie to me, Sam" Blaine said, still believe that one didn't simply have such an anger when later they realized that they're just being "unreasonable".

"I don't" Sam said, lied again.

Blaine actually already had a few hypotheses. The strongest one was, yeah, the jealousy and support thing. In the past few weeks they always talked about him, Kurt, ring, and the proposal stuff. Blaine can understand Sam had a probability of getting bored and feeling left behind, so Sam wanted something in return from Blaine, which, Blaine totally okay about giving that. The presence of Stevie and Stacey might added the spices a little. Blaine wanted to came up with this idea, but this wasn't easy, especially if that's not the actual reason why Sam had that sudden outburst.

"Really?" Blaine asked again.

"Yeah" Sam said, smiled widely, like he used to do. Luckily, Sam was good with covering things up...or lying...or pretending, especially to Blaine. Like, when he ate that chocolate bar Blaine gave him although Sam didn't like everything in a bar form at all, or when he said he was okay when Brittany dumped him regarding the pain he felt, or when he said he wanted to support Blaine picked out the ring and proposing to Kurt, regarding the shallow reasons behind it.

Blaine looked at Sam halfheartedly, even though he knew that when Sam gave that wide smile he frequently showed, it means pure sincerity and no lying.

"Okay, then" Blaine said, took a deep breath.

"Ah dude, have you seen Ben Israel newest article?" Sam asked Blaine with his typical shiny enthusiasm.

"I've heard about it. But I haven't read it yet" Blaine answered.

"You have to read it. We're like...heroes of the school or something" Sam said, gave Blaine his phone so Blaine can read the article.

Blaine read the article and a few minutes later were quite shocked.

"He's good at writing, right?" Sam said, shook his head in irony.

Blaine nodded, and remembered the second order of business he had to encountered.

"Masses' opinion can be so affecting, Sam. Those kinds of comments can jeopardized the Council and even...school board" Blaine said in worry.

"Yeah. I actually think about that, too. Do you think the School Board will ban the Student Council if they know that their leaders are in an '_endangered relationship?_' " Sam asked, quoting Jacob Ben Israel's phrase in his article.

Blaine laughed a little bit.

"I have an idea, Sam" Blaine said.

"What idea?" Sam asked back.

"Next week we're going to have assembly, remember?. Figgins told us right before Regionals?" Blaine asked in excitement.

"Yeah, I remember. So?" Sam answered, not really understood the idea.

"So...we need to tell the school that you and I are in a good terms" Blaine said, opened his arms in the air.

"We can make sure that School Board know that they don't have to worry about their Student Council!" Blaine continued, proud of his own idea.

"Yeah, you're right, dude" Sam smiled. He will follow any ideas that came up from Blaine's head, anyway.

"Okay. Do you have class after this?" Blaine sat up, checked on his watch. It's five more minutes until the lunch time is over.

"Nope" Sam shook his head.

"I won't have Art until the next one hour. I guess I'll be staying there until then...continuing my nap" he said.

"Okay, then. I'd better take off so I won't be late for Physics. See you in Glee" Blaine said, ran down the stairs.

Sam was about to had his seriously sleeping phase when Blaine suddenly called him from the ground near the field a few minutes later.

"What?" Sam woke up again, squinted his eyes.

"Just want to make sure. That phrase JBI used to describe us... _'endangered relationship'._...we don't have it, do we?" Blaine asked in awkward mode. The intense sun rays behind Sam really helped Blaine not looking at Sam properly, because his expression couldn't be seen as obvious as when the sun wasn't shine this bright.

"We're okay, dude" Sam said, forced his typical grin. The grin that always covered his real emotions.

Blaine replied by showing his most tender smile. He checked on his watch once again and then turned around his body, ran towards the school building.

Sam thought to himself as he watched his best friend ran across the large green field in front of him,

_"A little white lie won't hurt anyone, right?"_,

He nodded as an answer to his self-question, and then a few seconds later, he laid his head back on the bleachers, continuing his nap, which already delayed this afternoon...twice.


End file.
